This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Usage of mobile phone cameras has become very popular. People use the cameras to take still images and short videos. Many mobile phone cameras offer several picture and audio related enhancements and configurations to personalize pictures for immediate sharing through social media. To serve this camera usage, features are provided for modifying still images and video. These features allow showing motion in still pictures (such as a cinemagraph for example), intelligent focus/depth, and providing time/location details.